This invention relates to a compact device for performing a plurality of different exercises. The device is inexpensive, simple to use and is both light in weight and compact in size to enable the device to be taken with the user in his or her travels.
The benefits of frequent exercise have been well publicized. Unfortunately, many people are unwilling to engage in the formal exercise programs that can be so helpful. For such people, exercise must be frequently conducted at home or wherever opportunity permits. While many innovative and modern mechanisms have replaced or supplemented programs utilizing weights as the preferred form of muscle toning, such equipment is often extremely expensive and requires a substantial area for its fixed location. While exercise for much of the body can be accomplished without the use of specialized equipment, certain parts of the body respond well to specialize implements design to target select muscles.
One area of particular concern is the inner and outer thigh. Most normal exercises do not adequately target these areas. Customarily, expensive equipment designed to seat an individual with knees clamped in specially constructed arms for resisting the opening and closing of the legs are used. Exercised with such devices develop the muscles that are frequently used during horseback riding when clamping the knees against the saddle and horse. Frequent, exercise of this area leads to the trim appearance desired by many men and women. The large and expensive equipment designed for exercising this area of the body is generally not available outside specialty fitness centers.
Preferably, however, a device that is designed to exercise this area should be useable at home and have utility for exercise of other areas. The exercise device of this invention is designed to be used in several selected exercises and is adaptable to many others. It is light in weight, compact and can be used in the privacy of the home or taken with the user wherever he or she travels.